La sangre los separa
by Charly Land
Summary: Rencarnado en un mundo de una sociedad hipocrita, Eren sostiene entre sus brazos su mayor tesoro, su amado hijo, su antiguo amante, viviendo con la tristza a cuestas trata de ser feliz, antes de que sea nuevamente sea separado de su amor Quiero que estemos "Juntos" ¿Como amantes normales? Fic del Evento #OnlyUs Dictadura Riren [Dedicado a ElisaM2331]


**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro. Derechos reservados de este Fic. a Corp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Shota inverso. Incesto. Ataque shotacon. Lemon explícito. Cosas raras de la autora.

 **Extensión |** palabras

 **Nota |** Este Fic es para el Evento # **OnlyUs** del Día del Padre de Dictadura Riren. Dedicado a **ElisaM2331** , a ti mujer que estás siempre tan pendiente de mí, muchas gracias por todo tú cariño. ¡Te adoro momi, gracias por no lanzarme el cruciatus!

 **La Sangre los Separa**

 **Capitulo Único**

 _ ***"**_ _Nos queríamos con amor prematuro, con la violencia que a menudo destruye vidas adultas_ _ **"***_ _— Lolita, Vladimir Nabokov_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Sin importar a donde o cuán lejos vaya, siempre encontraré la manera de volver a ti, en la forma que sea, de la manera que sea, porque mi lugar está a tú lado **"**

Charly

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dicen que cuando se muere, el último sentido que se pierde es el de la audición.

' _¡Eren! ¡Quédate conmigo!'_

' _Pronto, iré pronto'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Castillo **Tannenberg*** , Austria, 1832

 _ **S**_ e retorcía las manos, los gritos retumbaban a través de la madera. La lucha de la nueva vida se llevaba a cabo detrás de aquella puerta. Cerró los ojos un momento, su mente uniéndose con el último grito de la mujer adentro del recinto. Luego sólo silencio. No hubo ningún llanto. La puerta se abrió. Una mujer castaña y de lentes con el mandil llenó de sangre salió cargando un bulto envuelto en sábanas blancas manchadas de carmesí.

— Es un varón, Conde. — la mujer extendió el bulto a sus brazos que temblando se habían abierto para recibir a su primogénito.

« La nueva vida era el reinicio, el momento de dejar el tormentoso pasado atrás»

Cuando lo acunó entre sus brazos, pegado a su pecho, las lágrimas descendieron. Dio pasos tambaleantes hacia atrás para recostarse a la pared. Las vividas emociones amenazaban con hacerlo caer, y no se permitiría tal cosa tendiendo a semejante tesoro entre sus brazos.

« El pasado se aferraba a él, obscureciendo cualquier indicio de reinicio »

— Conde, lo lamento. — la voz de la mujer era murmullo tembloroso —. Su esposa está muerta. La dama Isabel no pudo resistirlo, era muy joven y…— la frase se cortó.

El silencio reinó y sólo las lágrimas silenciosos de ambos era el sonido que se percibía.

El hombre con el recién nacido poco o nada había escuchado de lo que la mujer le dijo, desde el momento que aquella personita había sido puesta entre sus brazos, el mundo a su alrededor desapareció. Contemplando aquel rostro blanco y terso su mundo se detuvo, la niebla le llenó la cabeza y un nuevo sol pálido como la piel de su hijo se instaló en el centro de su universo.

«El ciclo de su destrucción había empezado»

Aquella noche fría de diciembre la pasó en vela contemplando aquel ser, lo sostuvo con cuidado apretadito en su pecho, lo sostuvo como quiso hacer desde el momento en que él mismo había abierto los ojos. Y lloró durante toda la noche, porque la situación lo empujaba a sentirse entre la miseria y la felicidad. El destino le había dado la espalda y le había concedido su mayor deseo, pero poniéndolo tan lejos como las mismas estrellas del firmamento.

Aun así sentía felicidad, porque al menos lo tendría a su lado, al menos compartiría una vida junto a él. Antes de caer dormido juntó sus frentes y sonrió. Una sonrisa de amargura y ternura.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Eren, era un conde, la cabeza de la familia Tannenberg —aun cuando sólo tuviera dieciséis años—, con la muerte de su padres tuvo que asumir todas las responsabilidades que conllevaba volverse el líder de una casa con semejante abolengo como lo era la Tannenberg, por lo que tuvo que casarse a los quince años con el pariente más cercano como lo dictaba las normas de aquellos tiempos, para mantener la pureza y la riqueza de sus antepasados.

«Todo quedaba entre familia »

Se casó con su hermana gemela, Isabel, la risueña y encantadora muchachita de la casa, pero que en cuanto murieron sus padres perdió todo aquel brillo de alegría, se volvió un ser taciturno y sumiso, y para cuando al siguiente mes de la muerte de los antiguos líderes se casó con él, terminó por volverse un cascarón sin vida, que con el nacimiento de su hijo acabó por romperse dejando de existir.

Pero a Eren eso no le importó. En lo más mínimo. Y la razón era nada más y nada menos que su hijo. Eren ya tenía todo lo que podía desear, tenía entre sus brazos la felicidad.

Su tristeza y soledad habían llegado a su fin.

Eren tenía un secreto, uno que nunca se sabría, porque si no sería tomado como demente.

Y es que esa vida que ahora tenía, era un regalo y una maldición, un pago pendiente de cientos de años atrás, el cumplimiento de una vieja promesa. Eren había reencarnado. Alma de vidas pasadas. Una a la que la vida le debía la felicidad. Pero al parecer, la muy perra se seguía riendo de él.

Nadie más que él recordaban aquella vida, todos aquellos que habían conocido también estaban ahí, con vidas y situaciones diferentes, unos mejor otros peor. Incluso Hanji, quien ahora era su sirvienta de confianza. Así que había tenido que adaptarse, callar sus sentimientos y sus recuerdos. Habitando en una burbuja que le robaba la vida, acomodándose a un mundo que jamás sentirían como suyo.

O eso pensó Eren antes de tener entre sus brazos tuvo a quien tanto buscó y esperó.

Su hijo.

Su hijo, era la reencarnación de su antiguo amante.

Levi Ackerman.

No.

Ahora era, Levi Tannenberg.

Su preciado tesoro, a quien amaría como hace más de mil años.

De todas las maneras posibles le amaba.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Escuchó sus pasos tranquilos deslizándose por el salón, su rostro oculto entre el libro de pasta gruesa roja. Sonrió. Era hermoso, la perfección recreada en ser viviente. Se le sonrojaron las mejillas cuando sus ojos vagaron por aquella figura enfundada en un trajecito azul profundo, los pantalones rectos que finalizaban en sus pies descalzos, y el saco junto al pañuelo elegantemente anudado le daban el aire de todo un aristócrata.

Era realmente bello y su belleza era coronada por su aura de poder y masculinidad, aun cuando sólo fuera un niño de diez años. Había nacido para ser quien era. El futuro conde, líder de la nobleza más cercana a la corona austriaca. Un posible rey.

Eren se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo nacer aquel nudo tan asfixiante en su garganta. Los viejos sentimientos y deseos estaban ahí, pero nada podía hacer, las circunstancias eran otras, y aunque el incesto entre las familias estaba permitido, las relaciones entre mismo sexo eran repudiadas, aparte de eso había un gran abismo que los separaba.

Levi no recordaba.

Nada había en su mente de aquellos momentos que alguna vez vivieron.

Era Levi y a la misma vez no lo era.

« La promesa había sido rota »

Y la tristeza en el corazón de Eren crecía cada día más, más…porque ni siquiera podía hacer el intento de hablarle de aquellos momentos.

Eren era mudo.

« La maldición de la endogamia incestuosa de la nobleza »

Una maldición que incluso cargaba su amado Levi. En el caso de él, los sonidos del mundo no existían. Era sordo.

Lo vio sentarse en el enorme sillón persa de color carmesí con bordados de flores heráldicas, su cuerpo quedó extendido en señal de comodidad, Eren sonrió y movió sus pies para marcharse, sabía que a su hijo le encantaba leer en soledad, llenarse de las líneas escritas en el papel durante largas horas. Y a Eren le gustaba darle ese espacio, que disfrutara de todas las cosas que le gustaban, era una manera muy suya de demostrarle su amor, aunque había renunciado hace ya algunos años a volverlo a tener como internamente deseaba.

La voz aún infantil pero grave lo detuvo.

— Padre — se sentó con la espalda recta y dio unos golpecitos bastantes audibles sobre el sillón —. Quédese, me gustaría leerle este libro, habla sobre el mar.

Y Eren dio la vuelta obedeciendo a su vástago. El muchachito volvió a acomodarse semi acostado y abrió sus piernas en donde Eren se metió, sus brazos se enrollaron en torno a la infantil cadera como si de un koala se tratara y acomodó su cabeza para que su oído quedará justo sobre el pequeño corazón que latía cadencioso en su interior. En cuanto la voz comenzó a fluir, Eren se sintió en paz, su mente y su alma adormecidas por los decibeles variantes de aquel precioso sonido que era la melodía de la voz de su amor. Acomodó despacio nuevamente la cabeza y sus ojos se quedaron prendados de los labios finos que se movían recitando las líneas del libro.

Era mágico.

Un encanto sobrenatural que lo llamaba.

No pudo resistirlo.

Lo deseaba tanto.

Había esperado tanto.

Elevó la cabeza un poco y sus labios rozaron el inferior del menor, que detuvo su lectura abruptamente, lo sintió dar ligero respingo cuando terminó de atraparlo en un ósculo suave, sus labios se movieron por aquellos finos labios que no respondieron instantáneamente ante tal acción, luego de unos breves segundos lo hizo, dejó caer el libro y posó sus manos en las mejillas ahora ruborizadas de su progenitor. El beso no duró mucho más de un minuto.

Eren sentía el corazón a estallar, en esos breves instantes sintió el tiempo retroceder y volver a los momentos cuando _su_ Levi le devoraba los labios, aunque este beso era torpe tenia posesividad, un extraño rastro de demostrar algo.

Cuando se separaron el muchachito le sonrió mientras él le mantenía la mirada.

— Yo también te quiero padre. Me gusta compartir tiempo contigo.

Y el corazón del castaño se comprimió. Había sido una falsa ilusión. El niño había entendido de diferente manera sus acciones.

« Se besa a las personas amadas »

Ruborizado de la vergüenza y con los ojos tristes escondió el rostro en el pecho del azabache que le comenzó a acariciar la cabellera en un mudo complemento de su demostración de cariño. Abrigado por las sensaciones encontradas, Eren se durmió sin pensar en nada más.

Su tipo de amor no podía cambiar jamás. Era como era. Tierno, carnal y posesivo. Eso lo supo a lo largo del tiempo, cuando aquellos besos se repitieron cientos de veces, se repitieron amparados en un cariño que nada de sano tenia. Pero Levi jamás los tomaba así, para él sólo era su padre demostrándole su tan grande amor.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Fueron tal vez sus ansias desmedidas por convertirlo en el hombre que tanto amo, lo que lo llevó a su mayor sufrimiento. Para cuando Levi cumplió los trece años, era tan magnifico, respetado y conocido como el mismísimo rey de Austria, su elegancia, su perfil y sus conocimientos eran inmensamente alabados por toda la corte.

Y Eren se llenaba de orgullo, el orgullo de un padre que ve a su descendencia volverse tan esplendido ante el mundo, pero también lo veía con el anhelo de un amante al ver en carnes todos sus deseos juntos, su perfecta e ideal pareja. Tal vez ese fue su error. Volverlo tan perfecto.

Porque lo hizo no sólo para él, sino para el resto del mundo.

El día del cumpleaños de Levi, su pequeño castillo de efímera felicidad comenzó a desbotonarse sin que él se diera cuenta. Tal vez tuvo que haber visto como unos profundos ojos azules observaban al azabache mientras se movía en el salón, tan sereno y estoico como era. Debió haber prestado atención a los cuchicheos de las damas de compañía o simplemente debió haber notado la presencia de Kuchel Ackerman oculta detrás de los pilares junto con un hombre que veía todo con mirada analítica.

Debió haber presentido que el frio que se instaló en su pecho cuando aquella noche durmió abrazado a su amor, era la clara señal de la inminente separación. A una semana de aquella bella celebración, Eren lo confirmó, cuando Kuchel y el Rey de Austria, Zeke, llegaron a informarle que Levi sería el esposo de Historia.

Y Eren sólo pudo apretar los puños de impotencia, al oír como aquella mujer, su abuela materna — la autoproclamada defensora de la existencia Tannenberg, la que lo había obligado a casarse con una mujer que nunca iba a querer y que para él era y hubiese sido siempre una extraña—, le ordenaba a Hanji llamar a Levi, para darle la buena nueva. El muchacho azabache nada dijo cuándo aquel par empezó a parlotear sobre toda la vida que estaría por empezar, sus ojos siempre estuvieron sobre el rostro melancólico de su padre que agazapado en un rincón mantenía la cabeza gacha.

Ese mundo también era una jaula, sus normas y sus costumbres los tenían atrapados y era algo contra lo que no se podía luchar, por el simple hecho de que había lógica en ello.

Sus deseos eran reprobables, pero nada podía hacer para evitarles, simplemente se tenía que conformar con las heridas que dejaban.

Aquella tarde cuando lo vio marchar en el carruaje real, entendió que por más cerca que estuviera, su destino era la separación. Hace mil años la cruel muerte los había separado, esta vez su propio enlace los alejaba.

La sangre los separaba.

Lo suyo no podría ser jamás.

Envuelto en los brazos de Hanji se dejó caer ahogado en lágrimas. La mujer castaña lo reconfortó con las falsas promesas de que Levi al menos podría tener una vida normal y que seguramente lo vería de vez en vez, que todo su esfuerzo valía la pena, que la recompensa de su amor y su sacrificio era una existencia llena de grandezas para su hijo.

Pero Eren no podía conformarse con eso, había luchado tanto por no tener que volverse a casar, por darle todo su tiempo y esfuerzo a su hijo, a su amado, en busca que en medio de esos años él recobrará la memoria y pudieran continuar lo que alguna vez tuvieron aun cuando eso significara tener que esconderse, huir y pasar penurias.

Durante un mes luchó por incluso sólo verle pero ni eso logró. Kuchel desconfiaba tanto de aquella cercanía entre padre e hijo que influenció al rey para que la boda se adelantara y prohibieran la presencia de Eren en el castillo real. Ella quería que la casa Tannenberg estuviera al poder, de esa manera su legado jamás estaría en extinción, además que no serían la burla de la nobleza cuando se descubrieran los pequeños fallos en su supuesto perfecto linaje.

Al final de ese mes de separación, desde su habitación a oscuras, Eren escuchó las campanas repicar, anunciado a la nueva pareja de príncipes herederos. Hecho un caracol en medio de las sábanas, deseo haber escapado con su amado en cuanto lo tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez. Ah, pero Eren siempre había sido tan orgulloso de sus logros que siempre quería presumir de quien era su persona más amada. Lo había hecho en el pasado, lo hizo en esta vida, ahí estaba su pago. Había sido alejado de su lado. Nuevamente.

Con la esperanza pérdida cerró nuevamente los ojos, cayendo en un sueño de soledad infinita. Una suave caricia en sus mejillas le hizo despertar y en cuanto sus ojos se abrieron lo contempló.

 _ **Su**_ Levi está ahí, vestido como un rey.

— No llegó. — había reproche en su voz —. ¿Era yo un estorbo para ti padre? ¿Acaso mi situación es favorable para ti al punto de que ni siquiera ha llegado una sola vez a verme? ¿Tanto se ha querido deshacer de mí?

Trató de mover su cuerpo pero sus manos estaban atadas al cabecero de la cama, aquello limitada sus movimientos, pero lo intentó hasta que pudo quedar sentado en la cama, su cabeza se meneó frenéticamente en negación.

— ¿Entonces?...Te extrañé, padre — sus manos atraparon su rostro y sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos —. Te quiero padre, vente a vivir junto a mí. Podremos seguir compartiendo tiempo, juntos, no quiero que esté solito. Allá cuidaré de ti.

Eren se meneó entre las sábanas buscando esconderse en ellas.

« Padre »

Esa palabra había sido una espada en su pecho cada vez que él la pronunciaba. Dolía como los infiernos. Prefería morirse de soledad, que ir allá y privarse de todo lo que en esa casa había vivido junto a su amor, no ira a un lugar donde sería sólo 'padre'

— ¿Padre? — sintió un nudo en la garganta, cuando vi los hombros de su progenitor moverse e hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando lo veía con el rostro triste, le giró hacia sí y lo envolvió en su pecho, mientras le tatarateaba una canción.

« Su padre era como un mocoso, uno muy caprichoso. Sólo lo quería para sí »

Él también le quería. Ah, sí tan sólo su padre supiera

— Vamos, padre. Siempre estaremos juntos.

El golpe llegó directo al pecho de Eren y no pudo soportarlo más, era demasiado para él. El llanto se volvió copioso. Escuchó el resoplido de Levi y sintió su calor alejarse. Un instante después el frio de la habitación le golpeó. Levi había jalado las sábanas para sacarlo de su escondite.

Había algo extraño en su mirada.

— Porque es tan terco. Si me quiere porque actúa así. ¿Acaso quiere que lo discipline para que me obedezca?

« **"** Tú no necesitas educación, necesitas disciplina **"** »

Eren abrió los ojos como platos. Su boca se secó. Esa frase, no podía ser una coincidencia, algo en la forma que lo dijo se lo hizo saber.

— Ah…pequeño tramposo, si lo recordabas ¿verdad?

El castaño volvió a retroceder queriéndose fundir con la madera por tal impresión. Mil pensamientos pasaron por su mente en un instante.

— Vaya tipo me tocó a mí — Levi hizo un gesto chistoso de pesar contra sí mismo —. Bien, creo que es momento de hacer las cosas de la manera correcta.

Se desanudo aquel elegante pañuelo que siempre estaba en su cuello y se aligeró la ropa, con movimientos lentos y atrayentes que hacían boquear al castaño.

— Padre. Déjame ser tu amante — una sonrisa chiquita se curvo en sus labios —. O más bien sería ¿Volvemos a hacer amantes?

Las lágrimas habían detenido su camino en el rostro moreno y ahora un sonrojo abundante adornaba sus mejillas ante el hecho de ver como se desnudada su hijo. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. Agitó las manos tratando de sacarlas de su prisión, pero el nudo que las mantenía presas era fuerte.

— Oh, no, eso no pasará. El que no puedas tocarme en esta ocasión será el castigo por haberme hecho sufrir, maldito mocoso impulsivo. ¿O es que acaso no lo recuerdas?

Ah, ese pequeño detalle. Pensó Eren en ese instante.

El momento de su muerte.

Se le ruborizaron más las mejillas. Había sido su maldita impulsividad lo que le había causado la muerte prematura, la desobediencia en las órdenes de su capitán. Y lo había hecho llorar.

'La audición es el último sentido que se pierde antes de morir'

En la lejanía de la muerte, mientras en su cuerpo destrozado y cubierto de sangre todo de si se extinguía, había escuchado los reclamos y las protestas de su amante, sus amenazas por sus acciones. Pero nada pudo hacer, no pudo volver en ese instante, pero su espíritu se aferró a la promesa que alguna vez le había hecho.

« **"** Estaremos juntos para siempre **"** »

Sintió las pequeñas manos colarse entre las telas de su camisa y alcanzar sus pezones que se irguieron ante el frio tacto. No hubo emisión de sonido, pero su cuerpo tembló ante tales caricias. Levi estaba sentado sobre su cadera, besándolo de manera salvaje mientras sus manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo. Hasta que llegaron al borde de sus pantalones y se metieron en el. Escuchó la risilla burlona del azabache mientras su mano le empezaba a acariciar el pene de arriba hacia abajo.

— Eres tan tierno — media burla medio halago —. Siempre me gustó eso de ti.

Su boca descendiendo al cuello moreno donde le dio una dura mordida que le sacó unas gotas de sangre. La mano dentro de los pantalones abandonaron ese pedazo de carne palpitante para empezar a sacarle los pantalones y dejarlo expuesto de la cintura hacia abajo. Cuando lo logró se separó para contemplarlo completamente.

Era hermoso, sus ojos brillantes por las lagrimitas de placer, su cara sonrojada, sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos y su respiración arrítmica. Un verdadero manjar. Lo había extrañado tanto. Había tenido que aguantar tanto, en ese cuerpo tan pequeño, había fingido tantos años que sentía que explotaría.

Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta la apretada entrada y la tanteó con toquecitos rítmicos. Eren echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mezcla de dolor y placer.

— No sabes cuánto he esperado este momento, pero no podía hacerlo antes. Hubiera sido humillante — su boca serpenteando por toda la piel del pecho hasta alcanzar uno de esos apetecibles botoncitos que succionó hasta dejarlos enrojecidos —. Eres un maldito, me besabas y me dejabas así, mocoso tramposo — se rio de sus palabras —. Es una lástima que no pueda beber de tu voz, pero no importa, tu cuerpo se encarga de hacérmelo saber.

Lo acarició con la boca y con su mano libre mientras la otra se encargaba de prepararlo para recibirlo. Hasta que lo sintió listo. Se posicionó entre sus piernas y se deslizó hacia su interior con suavidad. El cuerpo bajo el tembló y se retorció, las lagrimillas reiniciaron su camino cuesta abajo de las sonrojadas mejillas.

— Te extrañe tanto — fue lo que dijo antes de iniciar un cadencioso vaivén de caderas.

Embiste tras embiste, beso tras beso reclama a un ser que ya le pertenecía antes de nacer. El calor de sus cuerpos le perlo las pieles en sudor. Pasión y amor en una danza que envolvía el placer. Cuando el orgasmo los alcanzó, sus mentes y sus almas se elevaron fundiéndose en el infinito, dejándolos agotados y laxos con el aroma de ambos combinados de manera única.

Levi le dio un beso en la boca antes de acomodar su cabeza en su pecho para después acariciarle las húmedas hebras chocolates.

— Creo que hice bien en matarla.

Eren giro la cabeza en busca de su rostro, la pregunta bailándole en los ojos.

— No te preocupes, nadie va a separarnos esta vez — le guiño un ojo y lo obligó a volverse a recostar en su pecho — Estaremos juntos para siempre, confía en mí.

Y ambos cerraron los ojos abrigados por un sueño de paz.

Lejos de ahí, en el castillo de la realeza austriaca, las llamas lamian todo a su paso. Los obstáculos tenían que ser eliminados.

'A Rey muerto, rey puesto **'**

Aun cuando tuviera que obligar a la fortuna a sonreírle, lograría cumplir su promesa y haría inmensamente feliz a su amante, a la persona que más adoraba…su padre.

Nada los separaría, ni siquiera la sangre.

 **Notas finales:**

¡Piedad! Os suplico piedad, es primer incesto y realmente no sé si esto esté bien, hice este fic casi seis veces y espero haya quedado medio decente. Agradezco a quien haya leído esta cosita mía. Si les ha gustado dejadme un review, esta pobre alma necesita saber si ha hecho bien su trabajo o merece una piedra del tamaño del Everetz.

A mi Elisa, mi madre Gea, gracias por toda mujer, no sabes cuánto te adoro.

Felicidades al grupo Dictadura Riren, su evento estuvo genial. Esperamos muchos más, son realmente geniales.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
